


Take My Hand (I'll Lead You to Salvation)

by wesawbears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Coda, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Dean dies. That's how the story starts. But how it ends- they're making it up as they go.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 39





	Take My Hand (I'll Lead You to Salvation)

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I wrote a Supernatural fic in the year 2020, but here we are.

It doesn’t hurt as much as he expected it to.

Sure, it’s probably because of a wacked out pain management system from the, y’know, dozens of times he’s died and come back before, but he’d take impaled on a nail over mauled by hellhounds any day.

What a weird life he’s lived.

He’s done though. He knows that. He’s tired and this was it right? How it was all supposed to go down?

His vision is hazy, both from the tears and the impending death, but he can make something out and he blinks. At least, he thinks he does.

In front of him is Cas, as he was, kind face and electric blue eyes and...big fucking black wings illuminating the barn.

“Cas? That you?”

A step forward. “It’s me. Are you ready?”

Dean turns his head and- “I’m gone, huh? “ And that’s his body he’s looking at, Sam blanketing him.

Cas nods. “We don’t have much time.”

“How are you- I mean- did Jack-”

“Dean.” His hand comes to rest on his shoulder. “We’ll have time later. I promise. But for now, we have to go.”

“Go where? Heaven?”

Cas smiles a little and his eyes crinkle up at the edges, the way Dean worried he’d forget. “I’m here to take you home.”

He feels Cas gather him up in his wings and it’s so hard to stay awake. “Cas, I-”

“Not now. You won’t remember this. I want- I want you to remember.”

He nods. “How will I find you?”

“You’ll find a way. We have a way of coming back to each other, don’t we?”

He lets Cas brush a hand over his temple and holds on until he can’t, trusting Cas to catch him when he finally falls.

\--

He wakes and Bobby explains everything. It’s not the Heaven he saw before, but maybe that’s better. He drives until he can’t and he finds Sam and bit by bit, he slots back together. He hears what Sam was up to and he thinks, for the first time, about Bobby’s words. Whatever he wants.

“Seen Cas?” Sam asks one day over a beer.

“Nah,” he shrugs. “He’s...around, Bobby said. But I think he’s more into, uh, architecture than us lay people, ya know?”

Sam nods. “You should look.”

“Sammy…”

“Look, Dean, I’m not going anywhere. It’s done. You should go find him. I’ll be here when you get back.”

So he drives. He drives until he finds a barn on the side of the road. The door sticks a little as he pushes his way inside, but he looks around, until he hears the familiar flutter of wings at his side.

He smiles. “Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean.”

It starts again in a barn.


End file.
